Talk:Sylvia Anna/@comment-34474859-20180126093133
Okay, I am going to correct a few people here, Syanna deserves to die (no matter what) and Detlaff deserves to answer for the massacres/war only. Here's why: Despite all of Syanna's mistreatment by her parents, Toussaint and the knights that took her away, she had caused alot of grief in her life....If you read the diary from the girl's nanny, she wrote that Syanna influenced a young boy to kill his little brother, mainly because that little brother had a crush on Anna. Syanna later led a group of bandits, Anna tells Geralt that she found that Syanna had a bounty, meaning Syanna pillaged and murdered travelling Merchants or villages and Towns if she were to have a bounty, petty Thieves don't get bounties... Syanna willfully seduced and tricked a Higher Vampire, these Vampires are known to mate for life if you read the books (I think Regis mentioned it to Geralt and gang), sometimes they are capable of short moments between the sheets but Detlaff was more in-tune with his beast-side, especially since he formed a pack-bond of sort with Syanna. Detlaff refused in the beginning to kill for Syanna's captors so they sent a FINGER! Where from, I do not know cause Syanna had all 10 when Geralt reaches her, all 10 and trying to hide her things and pack before her escape. She then tries to play the fair maiden when Detlaff comes running to her, only for Geralt to call her bullsh*t and Detlaff vows to kill everyone in Beauclair if Syanna does not meet with him in three days time. (at least it was kept to the city not the whole of Toussaint!) Three days of Syanna answering the court for her crimes; attempt of treason and assasination against her sister Duchess Anna Henrietta, the assasination and murder of Count Crespi, Ramon du Lac, Count de la Croix and Ramon de Peyrac-Peyran. Affiliation with a bandit group and running it, supposed murders whilst in the group and threatening someone to kill for the safety of a loved one. Her punishement would be execution, however Anna did not want her sister to die, apparently in those three days, there was no court, no warning the people of Beauclair of the upcoming War against Humans vs Vampires, no punishment and Geralt got insulted and mocked by Anna in front of her court when he couldn't find Detlaff in those three days. Three days of search with another vampire, and you insult someone who wanted to save your people? nice. Yes Detlaff should not have launched a full out massacre on innocents, but stuff like this happened in the old days, Anna would have lost her crown for sheltering a known murder, choosing her sister over her people is a big no no. When you are King/Queen, your happiness is second to your people. Anna ridiculed her savior, hid away her sister (the catalyst), kept important information from her Captain of Guards and her court. Did not persecute or let the people decide Syanna's fate and instead if you kill Detlaff and get the 'Happy Ending'(not for poor Regis), Syanna is forced to be persecuted and kept in a tower by the court, not by Anna. Though Syanna is in prison with most likely the best comfort a prisoner dreams of, she still does not feel remorse for using Detlaff or killing the little boy (though done indirectly, still tricked his brother to kill him). So all the "but she never had the chance to redeem herself", she never cared to in the first place. She is spoiled rotten, she had the chance to start anew; chose venegence instead, chose to use someone who loved her for being who she is (though probably acted) and chose to still kill her sister in the 'Very Bad Ending'. King Foltest went to ''war against his lover for their children, he still wanted her to live, innocents perished because of the war, how is what Detlaff did any '''different', at least it was kept within the city, no?